


After Class

by fyreyantic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Verbal Humiliation, extremely dubious consent at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantic/pseuds/fyreyantic
Summary: Emma, like most of the students in her class, found it difficult not to lust after the infinitely attractive Professor Laufeyson. Even though she had resigned herself to simply be content with her fantasies, Emma still manages to get her Professor's attention.





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from imagine-loki.tumblr.com  
> There's a brief moment that gets borderline non-con. I'll say that just to be safe.
> 
> Kudos give me assurance that yes, writing and publishing smut on the internet is worthwhile.  
> Comments convince me that it is a good idea to continue.

Professor Laufeyson was a great teacher. Unfortunately sometimes that was overshadowed by how stupidly attractive he was.

He was always well-dressed with tailored dress shirts and pressed trousers with well-shined shoes. The Professor taught with ease and confidence, his demeanour all at once encouraging and intimidating.

Needless to say with his clean appearance and handsome features most of the class either fancied him or lusted after him. Emma was no different. Unlike some of the other students however, she’d resigned herself to not expect anything. Emma certainly wasn’t going to pursue him. That would be fruitless, frustrating, and full of rejection. No, she’d just bask in the Professor’s beauteous glory and do her work.

But that was easier said than done. It took a week or two of denial but one late night an idea struck her. Student and teacher porn existed. There was nothing wrong with watching that. That was between her and her internet connection. No one would know.

But things quickly escalated. Emma fell onto the porn side of tumblr, and subsequently fell into making her own blog. It was a nice way to collect things; gif sets and short stories written by bloggers (as well as writing a few of her own). Work did become easier with getting it all out of her system, though she was never fully satisfied.

Knowing no one would trace it back to her she left small confessions on her blog; what she’d like to do to Laufeyson, what she’d like him to do to her…The followers that Emma had accrued encouraged these.

Occasionally Professor Laufeyson let her stay behind to help so that day it didn’t seem like it mattered much. He told her to pick up a few textbooks and take them to the supply closet. Emma obeyed but was surprised when, after dumping the textbooks, Professor Laufeyson had followed. She turned around at the sound of the door closing and simply saw him standing tall, his hand around a mobile phone. It looked strikingly similar to her own and she patted her pockets to find that they were empty.

Confused, she watched him flick his index finger along the screen. There was a light smile on his face.

“His hands are so beautiful,” Professor Laufeyson read out. “He has such long fingers and sometimes I just can’t help but think about how they’d feel inside –“

“Stop!” Emma hastily interjected.

Professor Laufeyson tried to hide his growing smile as he continued.

“My professor was wearing his pinstripe trousers today. They’re my favourite. You can see the outline of his cock and -”

“Professor!”

“- I just want to get on my knees and suck it until -”

Emma’s face felt impossibly hot.

“Please, sir. Please stop.”

“There’s more. Much more,” he said softly.

Her heart was beating so fast. He knew, what was she going to do now he knew? Emma swallowed nervously.

“I’m very sorry, sir. It was really inappropriate of me and -”

“Ah, it was yours. Thank you for confirming my suspicions.”

Professor Laufeyson handed the phone back to Emma. She felt like a deer in headlights. Panic was setting in. She was in so much trouble, and the Professor won’t be able to see her the same way again and -

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right? It was meant to be private,” Emma said shakily.

“Which is why you put it publicly online. That makes perfect sense. But as for telling anyone… Wouldn’t that be a premature decision?”

Emma didn’t know how to respond. This was going somewhere but she couldn’t tell where.

“Quid pro quo. I won’t tell anyone of your indiscretion.”

“What would you want from m-me?” Emma asked tentatively.

“Oh, where shall we start? Perhaps that pretty little mouth of yours?”

Professor Laufeyson stepped forward and ran the pad of his thumb across her lip. Emma looked up to his green eyes expecting to him to be making fun of her. But he looked serious.

“Isn’t this what you want?” He said in a low tone.

“But why would you want…me?”

“You’re such a good student. Always top of the class. And some of the things in your blog…”

Mischief flashed in his eyes. He grinned wickedly as one of his hands fell to the top button of Emma’s blouse. Professor Laufeyson deftly undid the buttons as Emma watched on, frozen in shock. His large hands moved to gently caress the curve of her waist down to her hip. The Professor’s eyes followed their movement, looking at Emma’s body rather than her face. Swiftly, one of his hands reached behind and effortlessly unclasped Emma’s bra. Her mouth opened in a voiceless gasp.

“Take it all off,” Professor Laufeyson said coldly.

Fingers shaking ever so slightly, Emma shrugged off her blouse and slipped off her bra. She heard him give an appreciative sigh. The Professor’s hands returned to reach for Emma’s breasts. He held them in his palm a moment, cupping and caressing them covetously.  His thumb brushed against her hardening peaks and she let out a soft sound of longing. Professor Laufeyson smiled and his hand traced down her waist and to her hip. He paused before lifting up Emma’s skirt delicately. He pressed along her clit to her cunt and she made a little moan.

“So sensitive,” Professor Laufeyson said in a low velvety tone.

“S-sir…“

“Tell me stop.”

He continued stroking her through her panties.

“What?”

“If you want me to stop, tell me.”

Professor Laufeyson pulled her knickers down rough enough so that Emma could hear the fabric rip. Two long fingers rubbed against her now exposed cunt. Emma whimpered. She could feel now slick his fingers were becoming. The very fingers she’d imagined so many times -

“You really want this, don’t you? You want your teacher to fuck you.”

“N-no, Professor -”

“No?”

Professor Laufeyson brought his thumb to rub lightly against Emma’s clit.

“You’re my teacher, sir,” Emma protested weakly.

“Mm, and hasn’t anyone told you that you should listen to your teachers?”

Emma moaned as he kept working her cunt. Suddenly Professor Laufeyson took his fingers away.

“Kneel.”

He indicated the floor in front of him with his eyes. Emma swallowed. She could definitely see the bulge in the Professor’s trousers and her heart was beating fast. This was happening too quickly.

“Do I need to repeat myself, girl?”

She didn’t feel like she could disobey. Emma sunk down to her knees before she really knew what was going on.

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to take out my cock and you’re going to suck it. Is that clear?”

Emma nodded. Professor Laufeyson raised an eyebrow.

“Oh - yes, sir,” Emma said quickly.

He hummed in approval and started unclasping his belt. His fingers made quick work of undoing his buttons and finally the zipper. Professor Laufeyson’s cock jutted out in front of Emma. She gasped quietly, slightly at its size but mostly because she couldn’t believe she was staring at her professor’s cock. Professor Laufeyson lifted Emma’s chin by a finger.

“Suck,” he said, enunciating the word clearly.   


Emma let out a shaky sigh. She wetted her lips and took a broad lick against the head. Emma took the shaft in her hand. She wasn’t very sure of herself as she stroked it weakly.

“Emma, you can do better than this.”

Emma blushed and then took the tip of his cock in her mouth, her hand gripping stronger and moving more deliberately along his shaft. Sliding it further into her mouth, Emma savoured the taste and the feel of it against her tongue. It was thick and stretched her mouth.

She began to suck harder, and faster. She looked up at Professor Laufeyson. He looked serious and authoritative - just as he did during class - but his eyes were becoming dark with lust, and there was a mischievous glint in his eye.

“There’s a good girl. Keep sucking for me.”

Emma moaned at the praise, and just the feeling of Professor Laufeyson’s cock in her mouth. The fullness, the taste, the way it felt as she caressed it with her tongue was so gratifying. She didn’t know it could be enjoyable to suck cock, but it felt so good to know she was pleasing him. Already Emma could feel herself becoming more aroused, her cunt aching to be touched.

“Take more,” Professor Laufeyson ordered.

Emma obeyed, though she could only take so much before she started to choke. She went back off his cock but before Professor Laufeyson could say anything Emma took it back down again, pushing herself further. He let out a guttural groan.

“That’s it, slut. Show me how much you can take. You love choking on my cock, don’t you?”

Emma moaned because she did, she actually did. Loki’s cock was nudging against the back of her throat and somehow she liked that but it was still only partway in.

Emma began bobbing her head up and down, Professor Laufeyson placing his hand at the back of her head to help set pace. She could hear his breathing become more erratic, breathy moans passing his lips. Emma was still pushing herself. She wanted to show him how good she could be. She wanted to impress him.

“You’re not so bad at this,” Professor Laufeyson said, pushing Emma further down his cock, “but you have been practicing for me, haven’t you?”

Emma was confused for a moment before remembering that she’d made a post on Tumblr about using a dildo to desensitise her gag reflex. She forgot how much he must know.

“Still, it’s not perfect…”

Professor Laufeyson pushed until Emma started to choke again. This time he held her there. She could feel her eyes watering, her vision of Professor Laufeyson’s face diminishing. He let her go just as the tears breached her eyes and she shot back to gasp for air. She coughed, wiped her eyes and her mouth and took the head of the Professor’s cock back in her mouth. Looking up at him, she could see his composure slip slightly. There was something animalistic in the way he was watching her.

“Faster.”

With his cock in her hand, Emma began to stroke quickly, her mouth bobbing up and down. He moaned and it spurred Emma on but Professor Laufeyson stopped her.

“Open your mouth, slut.”

The Professor was stroking his cock. Emma realised what he was about to do and opened her mouth. It only took a few more strokes before he came, deep groans emerging from him as the first spurt of come shot from his cock and into her mouth with more following. Emma couldn’t help but flinch at as a few thick ropes missed the mark, painting her cheek.

 

“Swallow,” Professor Laufeyson ordered once he had finished, and even though Emma wasn’t sure she liked the bitter salty taste of his come, she swallowed down all of it.

“Good slut,” he said almost affectionately.

He carded his fingers through her hair gently. Emma closed her eyes for a moment to relish the sensation though she was painfully aware of how much her cunt ached for him. She felt so wet and now she was worried Professor Laufeyson had gotten what he wanted and was going to leave her there unsatisfied. Could he get hard again so soon?

“I would apologise for getting come on your face but it would be dishonest of me.”

“I like being marked by you, professor,” Emma said, looking up to meet his eyes.

“Marked?” Professor Laufeyson repeated. “Not defiled? Not _possessed_?”

He half whispered, half hissed the final word. Emma whimpered.

“All of the above, then?”

Professor Laufeyson smiled.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Not bothering to disguise how eager she was, Emma brought her fingers down to rub her clit. It was more swollen than she realised and sensitive to her touch. Emma moaned, knowing that he was watching her.

“Move your fingers to your cunt.”

He was stroking his cock now. He was going to fuck her and Emma trembled at the idea. She knew she was wet but once her fingers were there and she could feel it for herself it was a whole other story. She was so ready for him, sliding her fingers against her entrance, looking up at her Professor’s cock and imagining it inside her.

“Push your fingers inside. Fuck yourself with them.”

There wasn’t any hesitation for Emma - she thrust them in easily, moving them slowly at first but then faster, moaning and whimpering desperately.

“I wish you could see yourself. Such a filthy slut. Why don’t you tell me what you want. Those fingers aren’t enough, are they?”

“No, professor,” Emma gasped.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I n-need…”

“You need?” Professor Laufeyson with raised eyebrows, looking amused.

“- your…your…”

His cock was just about hard again and Emma moaned aloud once more.

“Say it.”

“Your cock. I need it. Please, Professor Laufeyson, please, please -”

His lips twitched.

“Show me how wet you are, slut.”

Emma removed her fingers and brought them up for him to see. They were coated in her slickness. She separated the two fingers and a thick film appeared between them. Professor Laufeyson let out something akin to a growl.

“On your hands and knees.”

Emma obeyed quickly, the Professor positioning himself behind her. He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance and let out a guttural groan.

“So wet,” he remarked to himself before thrusting himself inside her all at once. Emma gasped at the suddenness and tried to adjust to his size. Professor Laufeyson grabbed her hips hard enough to bruise, and began harshly slamming into her. It was overwhelming, it even hurt somewhat, but she loved the way he filled her and how with every thrust he hit all the right places. It was better than Emma had ever imagined and before she knew it she was coming, squeezing down on his cock and moaning almost endlessly. She tried to catch her breath as she came back down but Professor Laufeyson was still fucking her relentlessly, not giving her a chance at all.

“Such a slut, coming on your teacher’s cock,” he gritted out.

“Professor,” Emma moaned.

After a moment, Professor Laufeyson slowed to a more languid pace, before withdrawing his cock nearly all the way and slamming back in. Emma let out a sharp cry as her body shook from the impact. He grabbed her hair roughly in one hand and pulled it back, pulling her onto his cock with each hard thrust. Emma couldn’t stop making desperate moans. It was so intense and the way Professor Laufeyson had her hair hurt in the most amazing way possible. Emma didn’t know why it felt so good but she felt controlled, completely at his disposal to use however he wanted. She was going to come again, she could tell - but she needed him to move faster.

“Professor,” she gasped.

“Yes, slut?” His voice, usually so smooth and composed, had grown rough and strained.

“Fuck me faster, Professor - please - use me like I’m – like I’m yours – like I’m just your personal little slut –“

Emma blushed in shame at daring to say the words, but as she did so the Professor growled and once again began taking her fast and deep, but somehow even harder than before. It hurt, but Emma could feel - could hear - just how much he was enjoying it and that was more than enough. He really was using her like she didn’t matter, like this was just about him getting himself off, and it was driving Emma crazy. She was going to come, he wasn’t even trying to make her, maybe he didn’t even care, but it was building, and building and -

Her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her mouth spilling out desperate, unbridled gasps and moans. All Emma could feel was how good Professor Laufeyson’s cock felt inside her, mind blank and pleasure coursing through her. When it came to an end, the Professor was still fucking her to his heart’s content.

“You’re such an exquisite fuck, Emma,” he groaned. “I’m going to give you a reward.”

Emma blinked, confused and bliss-drunk.

“What?”

“I’m going to come in you - so deep inside you, slut -”

Emma’s eyes widened and her mind began to panic.

“No, no, I’m not on birth control,” she interjected. “You can’t. Professor, you can’t -”

Professor Laufeyson tugged harder at her hair, pulling her head slightly back.

“I come where I want, slut…and besides…you want it, don’t you?”

“No,” Emma whimpered, trying to fight against him and against the part of her that wanted him.

“You’re going to take it, Emma. You’re going to take my come. Every. Last. Drop –“

Emma gasped loudly as she felt his cock twitch and spilled his seed deep within her with a few deep grunts.

He paused, catching his breath with Emma’s hair still in his grasp, and his cock still in her cunt. Slowly, Professor Laufeyson let go of Emma’s hair and unsheathed himself from inside her. Professor Laufeyson sighed in satisfaction but Emma was in shock. She’d fucked her teacher and he’d came inside her - actually inside her. She could feel it. She should be upset but she liked the how it felt.

Emma fell down into a kneeling position but her legs slightly apart. Professor Laufeyson’s seed was starting to trickle out of her and she felt so dirty, so used, and sore.

"Well that was certainly enjoyable,” the Professor said, Emma hearing him zipping up his fly. “Keep up your blog. It should give me ideas for next time.”

Emma perked up at the idea of a next time. They were doing this again?

“Don’t forget to yourself clean up, and remember you have an essay due on Thursday. I’ll see you in class, Emma.”

Professor Laufeyson exited the room leaving Emma on the floor, wearing only her skirt, and full of both terror and excitement at the prospect.


End file.
